With development of the Internet technology, multimedia information becomes widely used. For example, a user can release multimedia information on a social networking site for information exchange with other users. Usually, a client may provide a watermark template for the user to add watermark information to the multimedia information before releasing the multimedia information so as to ensure the security of using multimedia information and satisfy the user demands for individualized display of multimedia information. Currently, after a client requests for release of any multimedia information including watermark information, a server directly releases the multimedia information including the watermark information without any additional treatment to the watermark information contained in the multimedia information. As a result, the multimedia information including watermark information is often limited to ordinary information exchange similar to the multimedia information without watermark information, and the usage of the watermark information is not improved.
Hence it is highly desirable to improve the techniques for multimedia processing.